A prior art system is of common general knowledge and measures the effect of the Asymmetrical Digital Subscriber Line (ADSL) splitter solely.
The known system is disadvantageous, inter alia, due to relatively insufficiently explaining why the asymmetrical digital subscriber line (ADSL) splitter in combination with an integrated service digital network (ISDN) infrastructure causes problems to this integrated service digital network (ISDN) infrastructure.